Reuniones antiguas y modernas
by Sasha Braginsky
Summary: Roma decide reunir a todos los paises antiguos para hacer una reunion, aunque todos saben que acabara en locura. Dos capitulos sobre las reuniones de los paises, que sean cuales sea la epoca son iguales


En una de las salas del gran palacio de Roma, el Imperio Romano esperaba impaciente a sus invitados, los países de ese tiempo. El latino esperaba que sus compañeros vinieran pronto, hacia mucho que no se reunían para conversar y charlar de las cosas que pasaban en su mundo y habia oído que algunos habían tenido ya hijos y todo. Miro a su hijo adolescente de reojo, Bizancio estaba sentado en una de las sillas leyendo un pergamino sin prestarle atención. Ya conocía a algunos niños, como por ejemplo el hijo de la bella Galia, el cual parecía una niña, pero eso era otra historia. Sabia que Iberia también habia tenido hijos, mellizos sino se equivocaba, habia tenido la intención de ir a verlos y cortejar de nuevo a ibera pero se acordó del marido de esta…Cartago, el cual habia colgado un cartel en su casa de "Roma, lárgate".

La primera en llegar habia sido Helena, el imperio griego, con el pequeño Heracles dormido entre sus brazos, el romano no recordaba haberlo visto nunca despierto, seguida de cerca por Persia, un hombre de piel morena y cuerpo bastante musculoso que sonreía de manera burlona la mayoría del tiempo y que poseía unos ojos ambarinos que venia con su hijo adolescente llamado Sadiq, el cual se sentó al lado de Alexandros sin importarle la mirada que le echo el bizantino. Britania e Hibernia que venían con un pequeño niño pelirrojo, este descansaba en los brazos de su madre y los miraba a todos con curiosidad. Poco a poco la sala se fue llenando con los países y sus hijos: Escandinavia con dos pequeños rubios (uno muy enérgico y otro sin expresividad), Kiev de Rus con una niña pequeña, Baltia sin descendencia por el momento, Galia con Francis que aparentaba unos tres o cuatro años.

Todos fueron sentándose en su sitio correspondiente hablando tranquilamente sobre como habían estado y las batallas que habían llevado a cabo. Aun asi algunos no podían dejar de mirar al sitio vacío que correspondía a Iberia y Cartago, lo ultimo que habían sabido era que Iberia habia sido que iba a tener hijos pero nada mas y eso fue ya hace algún tiempo.

-Galia ¿sabes algo de tu vecina?-pregunto Britania mirando a la gala

-Nada de nada, Cartago no me ha querido decir nada, asi que no se ni si tardaran o vendrán pronto

-Ese Cartago, es un idiota, no se como la dulce Similce puede estar con el bestia de Anibal, sino es ni la mitad de fuerte que yo, ni tan guapo ni tan…-el romano no pudo terminar la frase porque alguien le habia golpeado la cabeza

-No tan idiota como tú

Todos se dieron la vuelta mirando a la nueva pareja que acababa de entrar. Allí, en la puerta estaban Iberia y Cartago cada uno con uno de los mellizos. Todos se quedaron mirando a los niños que no conocían, el que estaba en los brazos de Iberia tenia el pelo corto del mismo color que su madre y unos ojos verdes mientras el que estaba encima de los hombros del hombre también tenia los ojos verdes pero el pelo lo tenia algo mas largo y de un color mas oscuro que su mellizo.

-¿asi que estos son mis lindos sobrinos?-dijo Galia mientras se acercaba a ver a los niños seguida de cerca de su hijo-aparentan lo mismo que mi Francis

-Si, es que nacieron poco después de tu hijo-aclaró Iberia con una dulce sonrisa

Cartago cogió la mano de Similce y la llevo a sus asientos mientras que los dos morenos miraban a todos lados con curiosidad, nunca habían salido de su casa y solo conocían el bosque de alrededor y algo del mercado. Roma miro a todos los presentes, como le gustaría que todos estuvieran en su casa, sobretodo las mujeres, y asi todos supieran lo fuerte que era, hasta dejaría que el cartaginés se quedara en su casa, como mascota o algo.

-Bien creo que podemos dar inicio a la reunión que teníamos hoy ¿no?-dijo sonriendo el romano-lo primero creo que deberíamos presentar a los nuevos niños, hera~

-Bueno, pues empiezo yo-murmuro Summer con una suave sonrisa-Este es Scott, tiene un poco de mal carácter pero es tan mono~-comentó Hibernia con su hijo en brazos que ladeo la cabeza sin entenderle-Es el primero de una larga lista ¿verdad, Owen?

Britania asintió a lo que habia dicho su esposa sin añadir nada mas, después de la pelirroja, le toco el turno a Escandinavia, una mujer muy enérgica y jovial

-Estos son mis hijos, Soren y Berwarld ¡de mayores serán grandes vikingos!-exclamo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que uno de sus hijos imitaba mientras el otro seguía sin ninguna expresión.

Todos rieron un poco por la energía que la mujer del norte irradiaba por todos los poros, habia sido asi desde pequeña, no tenia nada que ver con su hermano Germania que seguía sin expresión ninguna en la cara.

-Ella es Yekaterina, es mi primera hija-susurro Kiev de Rus señalando a su hija que estaba escondida tras su traje con lagrimitas en los ojos.

Todos miraron o por lo menos lo intentaron a la pequeña niña que se escondida tras la falda de su padre. Todos miraron a Helena pero ya conocían a su hijo Heracles que los miraba con cara de sueño, asi que saltaron a la griega y a la gala, de la cual también conocían a su hijo Francis y los ojos se posaron en la figura de la ibera. Esta no se dio cuenta de que la observaban pues estaba mirando embobada a sus hijos que hablaban entre ellos mediante susurros, Cartago por otra parte si sintió que miraban a su esposa pero paso de ellos, no le hacia gracia presentar a sus hijos en sociedad.

-Similce, cariño, ¿nos presentas a tus hijos?-dijo la griega sonriendo a su vieja amiga

-¿ah? Si, si, ahora mismo-respondió la ibérica sonriendo ampliamente-pues este de aquí, se llama Antonio-señalo al pequeño que estaba en sus brazos, este saludo con la mano con una sonrisa tan amplia como la de su madre-y el que tiene Anibal, es Paulo, que es el mayor de los dos-señalo al niño que seguía en los hombros de su padre, este al sentirse observado se sonrojo un poco y saludo con la mano sonriendo levemente. Todos se quedaron mirando la escena con ternura, Paulo al ver que seguía siendo observado se escondió detrás de la cabeza de su padre mientras su hermano reía por lo que hacia.

-Parece que el mayor te salio tímido, Iberia-comentó Galia sonriendo-¿a quien habrá salido~?

La rubia gala miro directamente al cartaginés, todos sabían que tras esa cara seria, de niño habia sido algo tímido y de adulto le habia costado declararse a su esposa. Cartago la miro mal cogiendo la indirecta.

-Deberíamos empezar la reunión-dijo Bizancio mirándolos a todos

-Cierto, hera~hera~-concordó el romano

Los adultos dejaron a un lado a los niños y miraron al mapa que habia a las espaldas del romano. Roma empezó a hablar sobre su imperio mientras los demás se empezaban a cansar de su cháchara y miraron a los niños.

-Y por eso todos deberos uniros a mi-terminó el romano sonriendo

-Esa es la idea mas tonta que he oído nunca-dijo Britania mirando mal al romano

-¿Por qué? Si es una idea genial, todos salimos ganando

-¡Quieres meter a nuestras esposas en tu harem!-exclamo Cartago con ganas de golpearlo sino fuera porque Iberia y Baltia le estaban sujetando

-¡Eso no es verdad! También os quiero a los hombres…

-¿Por qué no soltáis a Cartago para que le de?-pregunto Alexandros

-¿no es tu padre?-pregunto susurrando Sadiq

-Si pero si le da no pasa nada…

-Yo estoy en desacuerdo con todos-opinó Galia

-¿Cómo vas a estar en desacuerdo con todos?-pregunto irritado Owen

Entre peleas e intentos de matar al romano por parte del cartaginés, los niños jugaban tranquilamente a un lado de la sala. Francis habia congeniado bien con los ibéricos y ahora jugaban a la guerra. Paulo, Antonio y Francis contra Soren, Berwarld y Heracles mientras Yekaterina aguantaba a Scott y los dos miraban la pelea de mentirijillas.

-¡Yo seré el rey del norte! Por eso tenéis que rendiros y obedecerme-exclamo el rubio con una amplia sonrisa

-¡De eso nada! Mi hermano y yo somos el fin del mundo y podemos con vosotros-exclamo Antonio señalando al nórdico con su espada de madera

-¡Ala! ¿sois el fin del mundo?

-Eso dice mi madre-murmuro Paulo con su espada de madera que le habia regalado Cartago en la mano.

Los niños siguieron hablando animados olvidándose por completo de su juego de guerra, los madres miraban embobadas a sus hijos sin prestar atención a la reunión. Roma también observo a los niños pasando de las quejas que le dirigían Cartago y los demás le dirigían. Miraba a los hijos de Iberia, estos parecía que habían heredado el carácter agradable de su madre, se acercó hasta ellos y se agacho a su altura bajo la atenta mirada de los niños. Los adultos también miraban la escena con interés sin saber que pretendía el imperio romano

-_Pueri _¿no os gustaría vivir en mi casa? Allí hay mas cosas divertidas-pregunto sonriendo el romano. Los dos niños negaron con la cabeza sin dudarlo un momento, ellos estaban bien con sus padres-Pero, yo soy mucho mas fuerte que Cartago y mas guapo, mucho mas listo

Siguió con su lista de cosas que era mas que Cartago y cuando este se empezó a cansar de las tonterías del latino, se acercó a él para darle una buena paliza pero se llevo una agradable sorpresa; sus hijos habían intercambiado una mirada y asintieron para después ponerse a golpear con las espadas de madera al hombre de rizos.

-Nuestro papa es mejor que tu-murmuro Antonio cuando paro de golpear y le saco la lengua

-Si y nosotros nos quedamos con nuestros papas-dijo Paulo apoyando a su hermano

Cartago sonríe levemente y cogió a sus dos hijos en brazos mirándolos orgullosos, no podía haber imaginado que a sus hijos también le caería mal Roma, pero habia sido una muy agradable sorpresa. Roma empezó a protestar y muchos se unieron a la trifulca hasta que oyeron un golpe en la mesa y miraron al germano que lucia cara de enfado.

-Todos a sus sitios…ahora…hablemos de cosas serias

-Bu~ Dedrick eres un aburrido, ahora que iban a darse-se quejo Escandinavia a su hermano.

Todos volvieron a sus respectivos sitios con sus hijos en brazos y reanudaron la reunión lo mas formal que se pudo. Bizancio tomo el relevo a su padre al frente de la reunión dado que el mayor era incapaz de mantener una reunión seria, aunque ya conocían a Alexandros, los demás no podían evitar pensar que no parecía hijo del romano, a Cartago le caía bien ese chico, se llevaba mal con Roma y eso era suficiente.

Al fin termino la reunión, todos se fueron yendo a su casa y alejando de la capital del imperio romano. Bizancio miro a su padre con reproche, nunca podían tener una reunión seria por su culpa.

-¿nunca podemos tener una reunión normal nunca?-pregunto el adolescente

-Hera~hera~

En algún bosque de Iberia, Similce y Anibal iban llegando a la casa que tenían allí con sus hijos dormidos en los brazos, se habían quedado asi tras el largo viaje que se habían dado desde el imperio romano. Entraron en la casa y dejaron a los niños echados en la cama. Ambos se sentaron en la mesa para cenar.

-¿A que ha sido divertido volver a verlos a todos?

-No

….

Espero que os haya gustado, este fic tendrá otro capitulo con los países actuales y los antiguos XD

Aclaración:

Cartago: padre de los ibéricos, su territorio creo ocupaba el sur de la península (si no voy mal, si me equivoco corregirme) el nombre que utilizo para él es Anibal

Iberia: madre de los ibéricos, su nombre Similce

Bizancio: hijo del imperio romano, su nombre Alexandros, el oc pertenece a chibi-valentine

Escandinavia: madre de los nórdicos

Baltia: madre de los bálticos

Kiev de Rus: padre de los eslavos: Rusia, Bielorrusia y Ucrania

Galia: la madre de Francis.

Persia: el padre de Sadiq.

La mayoría no tienen nombres, porque no los suelo utilizar a menudo, asi que si tenéis sugerencias para sus nombres para el próximo capitulo, las aceptare~

Merece review~?


End file.
